


Euforia

by Aria_Aire



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Prequel, donuts go brrrrr, no fairy simp, no proof-reading, what is english is this edible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Aire/pseuds/Aria_Aire
Summary: The story of a cookie who wants to find his origin.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Euforia

**Author's Note:**

> Started: 08/22/2020  
> Finished: 09/01/2020
> 
> This work is not a prequel - it actually has a paralel timeline to "Re:incarnation", though it got written after that.

".............?"

\- Eh...

\- Good morning, fluffy pinkie! Hmm, why do you look so confused?

\- I think someone was watching me...

\- But you were sleeping, weren’t you?

\- Yeah. Well, never mind that. Are those fairies coming today?

\- Seems like... No, I think.

Whipped Cream stands up. The sky is still grey as always. It's around some months since he's been here. This place is a humid swamp with no path visible, like a twisted maze.

\-----------------

He was born here, but at that time, there was a gracious lake instead of this swamp. The first thing catched his eyes was a beautiful swan in the middle of the lake. Despite the sorrowful atmosphere of the lake, that swan looked so sparkling and graceful.

Each movement of the swan touched Whipped Cream to the heart. Like he couldn't take his eyes off the swan, he just silently stood over the bank and watched that scene. He engraved all of those movements in his mind, day by day. 

One day…

The swan disappeared. Whipped Cream were in shock, he ran around the lake to find the swan, but there’s no trace left from her.

The day after that came, and the sparkling lake – which was still there yesterday – became a cracking dry land. Whipped Cream wiped his eyes so many times, just to force himself to believe in the truth in front of him. At the same day, he heard of the terrible growling sounds in the forest beside the lake.

The forest started to be attacked by many evil spirits from that day.

\-----------------

Snow starts to fall down into the dry land – which was becoming a swamp. Clicked his tongue, Whipped Cream looked at the forest next to the land – which had no snow, but full of rain everyday. What was happening?

He tried to explore the forest, but all the time got stopped by an invisible barrier. When wandering around, he was panicking that the lake completely turned into a twisted maze, with piling path that can lead to anywhere. Yes, anywhere, from a sunny flower bed, a noisy railroad, to a chilled beach under the purple night sky. But… they’re all illusions created by someone who is manipulating this swamp. Whipped Cream had stayed there for too long to know, he used to know well about the wet smell, the well-hidden thorns in those fake destination, and the mysterious gaze that always aimed at his back.

He was curious about that gaze, of course, but turning his head might lead him to death, or something even worse than that. Also, even though he knew all of the sceneries in this maze are fake, Whipped Cream still loved them. He could not have any chance to reach the world outside this place after all, so each new path in the maze is a new experience for him.

Since that day, Whipped Cream started to learn about ballet dance. He read through the memories about the swan, followed the movements in mind – and with that, his body just moved without thinking. One, two, one, two, swipe, tap, swipe, tap... And finished after a double spin, with a smile in the finishing pose.

He practiced hard everyday to polish himself, dreamed for his first performance even without a spectators.

\-----------------

Today, after Whipped Cream explores to find any new path, the maze suddenly leads him to a lone wood platform in the middle of endless sea. Whipped Cream startles and loses his balance right at the time he steps on the platform, since it’s moving too quick.

\- N-No—

And he fells down into the water.

The salty flavor filled up his mouth. Whipped Cream struggles to keep his eyes up from the surface, but just when his hand is about to catch back the platform, both of his legs suddenly get heavy like being tied up and pulled down.

The fear fills up his mind. His head sinks down, but he still tried to keep one of his hand above and wave, desperately hopes that someone can see him.

\-----------------

\- ...ey... HEY!!!!! WAKE UP, PLEASE!

\- Nnngh... H-Huh?

Whipped Cream opens his eyes, and he can’t do anything but just being speechless, looking at the face of the stranger who are facing him too close.

\- My oh my, finally! I thought your head got rotten because of water! Keep lying there and don’t move, okay?

\- Yes... Th-Thank you...

Seems like he was saved by this cookie. Slowly turning his head to look at her, Whipped Cream sees a pair of wings in her back.

\- You’re living in the swamp too, aren’t you?

\- Yes. Back then I lived in that forest - the winged cookie point to the left - but now it’s full of danger. I escaped and ended up here. Still a terrible place to stay, but at least there’s no harm for me.

\- Glad to meet you, I’m Whipped Cream. I was born in the lake. Can I know your name?

\- Fairy Cookie. And I am not one of those donuts, remember that.

\- Donuts...?

\- Wait, don’t tell me... You said you was born here, but you really don’t know about them!?

While waiting his body to dry off, Whipped Cream is listening to Fairy. That cookie tells him about the reason why this swamp turned into the twisted maze as it is now.

\- I see... So that’s why I always feel the intense gaze from someone behind. What do those donut fairies want from me though?

\- They’re alien, so of course they want to dominate our cookies’ world! In the name of mother nature, I won’t let this happen!

\- So what I should do from now on is pretending to obey them, am I right?

\- Yeah... You’re learning it quick, fluffy pinkie. I hate to admit this, but I’m safe because of those wings, since those donuts think of me as one of them. Gross.

\- Are you leaving after I recover?

\- Yep. It will be weird if those donuts found out that I’m taking care of a cookie. I’m so sorry, but it’s for your sake. Understand, pinkie?

\- I understand. Thanks for saving me. Where will you go?

\- Recently, there are cookies who got fooled and dragged into the maze by those donuts’ magic. I can’t just go straight out there to help, but I’ll leave some signals to direct them to find the way outta the maze. You’re different from those normal cookies since you was born here, so it can’t be helped. Good luck from now on.

\- Good luck to you, too. Hope we can meet again soon!

\-----------------

\- Oh, I did it wrong, that step…

Whipped Cream is now in the middle of practicing. Today the maze leads him to a abandoned circus in dark orange. This circus is quite big, with a stage in the middle, perfect for his pratice, and some light bulbs still can work. Whipped Cream decided to stay here all day. So he has been practiced from the morning until now, after the sun sets.

\- I should rest for a bit-

\- ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃!

\- Huh? Whoa whoa whoa! It hurts! Stop!

(These are… the donuts that Fairy talked about!)

Whipped Cream gets attacked (?) by those donut fairies. They go straight through the entrance of the circus, and before Whipped Cream can do anything, they jump onto his head, crinkle his creamy hair and knock on his dough.

\- Ow ow ow… My hair…

There are too many flying donuts in front of Whipped Cream right now. They are all blue and small, except only one, which is in hot pink color and even bigger than Whipped Cream’s whole body.

That giant donut stares at Whipped Cream for quite a long time with a serious expression. Then it turns back and talk (?) with the other small donut fairies.

Whipped Cream just sits there at the stage, looks at them discussing in confusion.

Then, they all turn their face to look at Whipped, with a satisfying expression.

\- Huh?

\- ▃▃▃! ▃▃▃▃▃!

Then they left at once, leave Whipped Cream alone there.

\- Just what in the world just happened...?

\-----------------

\- Nom... Nom...

Whipped Cream is now enjoying his lunch, which are lots of bear jellies. He got lucky today when the path leads him to a green land, which are full of cakes, jams, and of course, yummy jellies. It’s just a bit tough to avoid the bunnies and kitties in this land, since they’re cute but not so friendly.

Whipped Cream stops in a place that’s near the small lake of this land after collecting jellies. It’s been a long time since his last proper meal.

\- Oh, seems like you’re safe after got visited by those donuts.

\- It’s you! It’s been a long time! Come here, Fairy!

\- Thank you, I’m full. Take your time to eat.

\- Sure then. Ah, those donuts told you about the things that happened in the circus?

\- Yeah, remember what I said about the baiting from them? You’re the only one who doesn’t get fooled, so they were curious and decided to catch you.

\- So that’s why they attacked me...

\- They found out you’re the child of the lake, which is... Hmm, how to say it. Those donuts created the maze thanks to the big lake of the past, so they truly adore the lake. You were born in this lake, so for short, you are something special to them, and they respect you.

\- Ehhh!!?!?!??

\- I’m surprised, too. How can it turned out to be like this... But whatever, this means you’re totally safe from now on, and I can meet you anytime, no more hiding from the donuts.

\- That’s great to hear! I’m glad!

\- Wanna stay in this land? Seems the food and weather are both great here.

\- No, I’ll keep going on.

\- Hmm? Is there any reason for you?

\- I need to found out why the swan disappeared...

\- Swan? There was a swan in the lake where you was born?

\- Yeah, this maze in the swamp appeared after... Oh, it’s my secret, so I won’t tell you more.

\- Gotcha. Mother nature bless you, fluffy pinkie. I shall take my departure, then.

\-----------------

(Oh my... P-Please, speak something...)

Whipped Cream is now in a very weird and nonsense situation. He got a path leads to a snowy land this time. Since Whipped Cream is immune to the fake condition of all lands in the maze, he doesn’t get bothered by the cold. Just like everyday, he practices his ballet, but suddenly, the snowy ground under his feet shakes and moves up.

\- Ack!

He falls down to the thick snow in the lower ground. Roll up the eyes, Whipped Cream gets shocked - there is a really big creature (probably was the “ground” he danced above just some minutes ago) covered in white snow, with a bearded angry face. That creature looks down on Whipped Cream, just that, no moving, no talking (?), it stands there in idle, only looks at him.

Whipped Cream doesn’t know should he stand up or not. The stare from that creature makes him uncomfortable to do anything. His legs starts to feel numb.

\- Snow King! It’s not him! Don’t hurt him!

A child’s voice echoes from distance. Whipped Cream turns his head to the voice, and see a small cookie are running towards him.

\- Waaah! Sorry, I’m sorry! This is Snow King, my friend! And here is Junior Snowman, he’s my friend too! Ah, I forget to introduce, I’m Snow Sugar Cookie!

\- It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m safe and sound, you see. Did you get lost?

\- Yes... We’re finding an exit, but keep getting the same destination. Huh? Yes, yes, so that’s the story? Pink brother, Snow King said he thought you were the villian who trapped us here!

\- Why’re you looking so excited to tell out that? - Whipped Cream laughs - I’m not a villian, I just live here, this maze is my home.

\- Did you said a maze?

\- This snowy scene is one of many illusions in the maze, created by some aliens. In fact, where we are standing is just a swamp.

\- How can we get out here?

\- I never get out of here before, so too bad I can’t help. But there is a cookie who can help you. I think she will come here soon.

\- Really? Snow King, Junior Snowman, you hear that? We can get out of here!

Snow Sugar and his friends looks so happy in relief.

\- For now, do you mind if I continue my practice here?

\- Practice? I wanna see, I wanna see!

Whipped Cream gently bows down and start his practice dance. Snow Sugar and his friends excitingly watch the practice together. They even don’t notice that Fairy Cookie and a blue donut fairy has come, hiding after a snow dump to watch Whipped Cream dancing, too.

“Too bad a donut is here, so I can’t get out” – Fairy thinks - “I’ll leave the leading sign here and move on to distract this donut. Good luck, little kid”.

\-----------------

\- Urghh...

Waking up because of the drizzling sound, Whipped Cream opens his eyes, but he immediately has to close eyes again and turn his body around.

\- It’s raining? I need to find a shelter...

Raining means no practicing for all day. Under the stoned foliage of a dead tree, Whipped Cream sighs. The place yesterday he stayed in was quite sunny, but it’s full of frogs and insects. He got distracted by the noises and decided to keep on going to find another place. No luck this time, he ended up here after wandering for such a long time. His legs went tired, so he stopped and took a nap, until this heavily rain comes.

Lean his back onto the tree, he starts to think indefinitely. It’s been a long time since the swan disappeared. He has been going for quite a long time. He keeps in mind that he wants to find the reason of her disappearance, but seems like something is off. He can’t explain that feelings. He wonders if he should go further or not? What is he looking for, anyway?

With those tangled thoughts, Whipped Cream falls in sleep again.

\-----------------

\- I’m sure there was someone... Yeah, maybe they appeared in my dream. Oh, are you going with me today?

\- Nah, my wings are faster than your artistic legs, pinkie. I don’t like to wait. Also, who knows if those donuts will trick some cookies and make them get lost today?

\- I see. Well, I should go, too.

Whipped Cream continues to find a new path after saying goodbye to Fairy. He hopes to find something special today, as long as it’s not the sea – he got scared enough of it.

\- Oh, isn’t it...!

Whipped Cream realized he’s now in the middle of the swamp - the original source of the twisted maze. Wet and humid, this swamp is full of water and mud. No doubt, Whipped Cream can’t practice here. Not to mention that, it’s raining here, too, but seems the rain is not too heavy.

Fairy Cookie once told him that the donut fairies hate rains. He looks around - no donut spotted.

He remembered the days when the swan was here in the lake. They’re beautiful memories of him, yet so painful to recall. He missed the past so much.

Whipped Cream slept too much yesterday so he doesn’t want to sleep right now. Since the rain is not too hard, he decides to stand up and walk around the swamp. It was the lake here after all, the place where he was born, where he learned about ballet from the swan.

As the rain slowly dies down, he found an area which is large and steady enough to dance.

“I’ve been practiced for a long time. And here I am, in the place where I was born...”

His expression becomes serious. Without hestitation, Whipped Cream decides that he will start his very first official performance, right here, right now.

He starts the performance in adagio. Each movement of his body, from the feet, the knees, arms and head, to his expression, speaks out perfection. Set his feet down to prepare for ballon, Whipped Cream does a double spin in the air before his lightly landing. His whole body sways in the wind, like a butterfly flaps the wings around a flower garden.

Without a pair of pointe shoes, he dances in such a confidence, with the grande steps smoothly follow each by each.

And after a swing, he finishes the performance with an arabesque as the finalé. Look at him now, doesn’t he look like an étoile in the stage?

The thick fog gets thinner as Whipped Cream dances, and the view around him when the performance ends is now pretty clear. After the graceful bow, he raises his head up.

\- Th-This is......................

There is a huge and majestic cliff in the opposite of the area where Whipped Cream is standing. Carved in the superficies of the cliff is the shape of a certain someone that seems so familiar.

\- Was you... the one that watched me in that dream? Too bad I don’t know your name... Thank you for watching my very first performance. 

Right after the thank, suddenly, the whole swamp shakes violenty, and the fog from nowhere is now covering all the space. Whipped Cream trips as he hears the loudly rumbling sound.

Some seconds passed. The seismic and its sound has gone as quick as it came just now. Look again at the cliff, Whipped Cream realizes there’s nothing but a plain cliff in vision.

\-----------------

\- I can’t believe in my own eyes... There’s sunlight in this place again...

It’s midnight already, but Whipped Cream can’t stop thinking about what happened today after his performance. Not only about the cliff, there’s more things came after that: He finally can see the sunset again, like what he saw in his past. The sky’s now loud and clear, too.

\- ▃▃! ▃▃! ▃▃! ▃▃! ▃▃! ▃▃! ▃▃! ▃▃! ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃!

\- Uh-oh—

Whipped Cream sits up and sees the donut fairies are flying into where he is, and somehow they all look like they’re in such a hurry. Whipped Cream guesses that they will aim for his hair again or something like that, but turns out his expection is totally wrong.

Those donuts fly around him and make a circle. All of them stare at Whipped Cream, which makes him scared.

“Fairy did said that they won’t do any bad thing to me, but... What now? Are they planning on something? But even if I knew their plan, it’s not like I could escape...”

Holding his head with both hands, Whipped Cream shut his eyes off in puzzled thoughts.

He didn’t realize that Fairy is there in a distance, watching him and the donuts with a satisfied yet bitter smile.

“Huh? My body... feels light...”

Slowly opens his eyes, Whipped Cream sees all the donuts now are standing still right in front of him, with the same expression in their faces. Their eyes are all sparkle in wet, like almost crying.

\- What just happened-

\- Well, I don’t have any mirror here for you. Look at that puddle, and you will see.

\- Fairy? You came here, too? And, puddle... Wait---

Whipped Cream looks at himself on the puddle in shock. He has a whole new performing outfit in white and pale blue, with magnificent details and a little golden crown on top.

\- This is...?

\- Farewell gift, seems so. Those donut said that there was a huge change or something like that happened to that forest next to this swamp, and it effected on this swamp as well.

\- So that means they can’t stay here anymore?

\- Yup, since the maze got totally broken. They said they are coming back to their home, in... errr.... galaxy, I guess.

Whipped Cream turns back to the donuts. Well, they trapped the cookies here, but maybe they just felt bored and wanted to see, or play with someone in this world.

\- Graceful bow of thanks!

He says, as bowing his head down - and those donuts do it as well at once to reply him.

\- Oh, I forgot to say. I’m leaving, too.

\- Where will you go?

\- There was a cookie which got trapped here like many other cookies, but he is really energetic. He said that being here was just a part of his adventure, and even invited me to his mansion once I can get rid of this swamp. Pure luck, hmph.

\- Good for you. I hope you can make friends with cookies out there.

\- Thanks. How about you? Keep staying here?

\- Half of that. I have my own goal. I’ll achieve it with my best.

\- Good luck, pinkie. See you someday.

\-----------------

It’s been a week after the farewell with Fairy and the donuts.

The swamp is now gone with no trace left, and same thing happened with the strange barrier which prevented Whipped Cream from the forest.

He’s now exploring the forest to find as much clues as possible about the swan. Whipped Cream believes that the lake have a connection with this forest.

But... He’s been wandering here for three days, yet nothing can be found. The forest stays in peacefully silent, which is weirdly opposite to its own situation, full of dry branches and withered leaves.

\- Maybe this place got some kind of curse that is similar to the lake... No sign of danger, though. Can this forest recover, I wonder...

Pitter patter, pitter patter...

\- Don’t tell me it’s raining again... Oh, what are these? Blue drops?

A rain of blue drops is falling down instead of normal raindrops. Not only blue, those drops are attached with a tiny green dot as Whipped Cream tries to take a close look.

“.......? Did I heard someone’s crying?” 

Since the forest is pretty quiet, Whipped Cream can hear the crying sound, but seems it’s far away from him.

“Wait, those drops are...!”

Whipped Cream cannot believe in his own eyes while seeing the blue drops in the ground bursting out, spreading and blooming.

\- Beautiful...

The scenery is now completely changed. The forest looks like it’s just got revived, and now is fully covered in lively green, like a breath-taking masterpiece.

\-----------------

“Huh? Am I sleeping again? Just a second before I was still in the forest...”

Whipped Cream found himself standing in the lakeshore, once again. This is his favorite spot back then in the past to observe the swan.

But the swan is now right there in front of him, and bows down the head toward him. Whipped Cream bows down to her without thinking - and when he raises his head up, he sees a cookie in the middle of the lake, instead of the swan.

\- You are...

\- I’m sorry for making you worry this much – the cookie smiles.

\- No, you don’t need to apologize! I’m glad you’re safe.

\- I’m Sugar Swan, the soul of the Galaxy Lake. We’ll meet again soon, I promise. 

Before Whipped Cream can ask for anything more, that cookie fades into the sparkle reflection of the sunlight on the lake’s surface.

\-----------------

Whipped Cream wakes up. The soft breeze slightly goes through him.

\- So it’s a dream, but somehow I feel like it’s real... Or is it?

He remembers about the crying voice just then, and decides to look around to find where the crying voice came.

“Ah!!!!”

In the distance, Whipped Cream sees the cookies who appeared in the cliff that day are hugging someone.

\- They look so happy... Better not interrupt them now, I should come back later- Ack!?

Whipped Cream’s whole body freely fall down all of a sudden.

\- Ow, my back... Why is there a pithole here?

While trying to climb out of the pithole, he hears the footsteps' sound getting closer and closer. Now Whipped Cream’s face turns from lightly pink into red.

“This is inelegantly embarrassing...”

\- Millennial Tree, punch me please.

\- You means pinch, my guardian?

\- ... I think I’m still in my dream. How can it be, a cookie left in this forest after all this time?

\- Hello there...

\- Here, take my hand.

Hold on to the hand of that boy in green, Whipped Cream get up out of the hole.

\- I’m Whipped Cream Cookie. Thanks for helping me!

\- Wind Archer, Guardian of Millennial Tree...

\- So we meet again, little child.

\- You know him?

\- I watched his first performance - Millennial Tree replies to Wind Archer - This cookie was born in the Galaxy Lake.

\- !

Wind Archer looks at Whipped Cream in surprise.

\- What’s wrong? Did the fall makes my outfit tumbled? I’m sorry for this slovenly appearance-

\- No, it’s not. You looks beautiful, just like her.

\- Huh?

“I got praised? And did he just mention about the swan? Oh no, I can’t figure how my face looks like right now...”

\- It’s a pleasure for me to be awakened by such a stellar performance. You did a great job, little child.

\- Galatic bow of thanks! It’s my honor!

\- I appreciate this. Also... You want to know about what happened to Sugar Swan, I see.

\- H-How can you know about it? Waaa...

Wind Archer looks at Whipped Cream, as he recalls the memories about his “other self”. Let out a sigh, he gives Whipped Cream a shoulder doublepat.

\- Mind coming with us? I have a story to tell you.

\- Sure!

The three cookies walk together in the warm of spring...

\-----------------

Time passes. Season after season, comes and goes...

\- Finally, I can be here again. I’ve waited for a long time, for a happy ending of my own story. No, it’s not. After all, this is just the opening of my lifetime’s performance.

Gently, Whipped Cream does a greeting pose with his knees bent.

\- Attention please! Thanks for being here, and please enjoy this performance to the end!

The morning breeze slightly ripples the lake. Someone is there, after a long time like just comes back from eternity. With a smile in relief, that cookie watches the performance as well as the other two cookies who are standing in the lakeshore...

**_[End]_ **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:**

> \- Thanks for reading until here. This time I tried to write in English from the start. Forgive my mistakes as usual, please.  
> \- Ballet originated from Italy, so I decided to name this story in Italian. “Euforia” means “happiness”. It’s the name of my favorite song, too! “Euforia” is the opening soundtrack of “ARIA the Natural”, which is the second season of “ARIA” series. Please listen to this when you have free time and watch the anime for more!  
> \- The story has some ballet terms, you can google for them all.  
> \- CROB released the Spooky Spider Mansion event while I was writing this, and it’s pure luck for me to take that event’s reference into the story. (P/s: Fairy Cookie needs more loves)  
> \- This is my first work published in Ao3! Gimme comments if you wanna, I'm glad to see them!


End file.
